In the past, standard polygonal, such as hexagon, sockets usually comprise a series of oppositely disposed relatively inward and outward corners to correspond with and afford substantially exact registry with the nut fastener which is generally sized therefor. In prior arrangements, it is generally the corners of the standard sockets that, for the most part, carry the turning or the torque load imparted to the fastener nut and, therefore, the stress is the greatest in the weakest regions around the periphery of the wrench socket, namely, the flat areas of the socket. Heretofore, the effort has been toward reducing the socket wall thickness to afford a greater bite action on the nut to facilitate tightening and/or loosening of the nut. However, such efforts have not been satisfactory in providing efficient torque transmitting characteristics and longer life to both the wrench sockets and to the nut fasteners employed therewith. In the present invention, there is provided an improved construction of a wrench socket which affords efficient torque transmission and which affords clearance of the nut corner to insure removal of the nut. By this arrangement, the nut fasteners are engaged off-set from their corners and on their respective flat surfaces so that greater torque loads can be transmitted from the socket to facilitate difficult to remove type nuts, such as those rusted in place or otherwise difficult to remove. Typical of the prior art wrench sockets include:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,848,916; 2,578,686; 2,664,770; 3,495,485; 3,675,516.
In the past, various arrangements have been provided for transmitting the torque turning load to the sides or flanks rather than to the corners of the nut. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,273,430 and 3,675,516, for example, the inner surfaces of the socket have been angulated (e.g., 144 degrees) relative to the axial direction of the socket to provide side drive engagements for the fastener nut with the nut corners located within the corners. In such arrangements, however, turning movement is imparted to the nut by the straight line sidewalls of the socket.